We met in an alley way
by randomgirl40
Summary: Gwen and dawn are stranded in a strange town on their way to the set of total drama all stars. So they split up to find a hotel to stay in until they are 'rescued'. While Gwen is searching an alleyway she gets caught up in a fight. Who is this mysterious spider man cos player? Where are the other cast members? How Come I don't know the answers to these questions? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Gwen POV

So I'm walking Down an abandoned alley way in some town or other. Me and Dawn were on the same bus on our way to the set of total drama all stars but the bus crashed. I hardly even know Dawn! She's just the crazy nature girl from season 4. though she can't be as bad as heather. Oh yuck! the thought of heather makes me sick.

Suddenly I hear a fight going on in a nearby street. So of course I go and take a look. There's a guy in a weird suit thing and there's a Spider-Man wannabe. Great! I go to break up the fight only to get hit by a laser beam thing. I'm knocked unconscious.

Peter POV

Oh no! A girl was knocked unconscious! I deal with the bad guy. Then I run over to the girl. I look at her face its familiar her hair is covered by a black hoodie she is wearing a black skirt and has leggings and combat boots on. A goth. I shoot some web out of my wrist. pick her up. And swing to a roof top in the middle of nowhere.

Dawn POV

I was looking everywhere. But i couldn't find Gwen anywhere! We had split up to go looking for a hotel.

A bee landed on my shoulder and told me that they had seen Gwen on a rooftop with a large spider. I followed the insect to the building then climbed the stairs you find on the side of a building.  
"Gwen!" I gasped as I saw her on the roof being nursed by a boy clothed in red. He backed away from the goth.  
"Umm hey do you know her?" He asked.  
"Yes." I replied. "She's Gwen of total drama island." His jaw dropped.  
"Really? He asked. I nodded. "Cool."  
"Didn't you notice?" I quizzed. He shook his head.  
"Her hair was covered by her green hoodie."  
"Ahh. Well let me introduce myself. I'm dawn. From season 4 of total drama."  
"I'm Spider-Man."

Me: hello fanfiction!  
Dawn: I sense great evil hiding in this soup.  
Gwen: why couldn't you strand me with someone else!? I would even cope with Courtney! Dawns so wierd. No offense dawn.  
Dawn: none taken.  
Spider-Man: why were you eve. In an abandoned alleyway?  
Gwen: no idea.  
Me: me neither.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter POV

"No," the blonde shook her head. "Your name is Peter."  
"Oh ha! That's really funny! My name is Spider-Man!" I fake laughed.  
"No I can see your aura. Yours is blue with a tint of green." She calmly replied. The goth stirred a bit.  
"Uh. Where am I?" She slurred. The blonde rushed over.  
"Gwen! It's me! Dawn! From season 4! You were knocked out." Dawn explained. Gwen laughed.  
"Last thing I remember was seeing a Spider-Man wannabe!" She paused and looked at me. "He's the real Spider-Man..."  
"Yep!" I grinned. "Pleased to meet you!"  
"Oh quit it!" She snapped. "I just wanna get back on that tour bus! And leave!"  
"I'm gonna leave now..." I started.  
"No! Don't leave me alone with her!" Dawn pleaded. "She's an okay person... It's just I've never seen her like this before!"  
"Hey! I have an idea!" I announced.  
"Great! What is it spidey pants?" Gwen droned.  
"I was gonna tell you... But now you can stay on this roof!" I decided.  
"Please! I'll do anything! Just get me a warm bed and a new set of clothes!" Begged Gwen.  
"Okay! Here's my idea!" I started.  
"You are going to enrol us in your school. Then you'll find us a place to stay?" Questioned Dawn.  
"How did she...?" I asked Gwen.  
"I have no idea! She's creepy!" Replied the goth.  
"Peter I found you!" Came a voice behind me.

Gwen POV

"Hey! White tiger!" Spider-Man exclaimed.  
"Fury's been trying to contact you for hours!" The female informed him.  
"Ahem! Extremely famous people here!" I interrupted.  
"Gwen! It's rude to interrupt!" Dawn scolded me.  
"Ugh. You sound like my mother!" I told the blonde.  
"Your mother is a nice lady though..."  
"Get out of my head! You wierd nature girl!" The two superheroes stared at us. The female looked at the male who laughed.  
"Man... If being a superhero means I could watch a cat fight I would have got that spider to bite me years ago!" Spider-Man informed us.  
"Well it was nice meeting you and stuff but we've really gotta go.." The girl replied.  
"Whoa! Come on A! I said I'd help them!" Spidey protested.  
" uh. Fine! But you didn't..."  
"Promise to help us win the million dollars?" Dawn pressed.  
"How did she?" A stuttered.  
"Don't ask... Even I don't know." I casually replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

As I walked towards my next class, I noticed a huddle in the corridor. I saw Sam on the outskirts of it.  
"Hey! Sam!" I hissed. He turned towards me.  
"What is it Harry?" He replied.  
"What's going on?" I asked.

"Two new students just enrolled!" Sam exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.  
"So? New people enrol all the time!" I replied, Sam laughed.  
"Haven't you ever heard of the two hottest, famous girls ever?" He quizzed.

"Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen are here?!" I squealed. Sam gave me a look.  
"No, no Harry, it's Gwen Ingrid and Dawn Fitzgerald." Sam explained. "Bye." Then the raven haired boy walked off. The bell then rang.

"Sweet teal highlights! We're gonna be late!" A girl exclaimed. "Excuse us!" A goth and a hippie ran past me.  
What the hell? I thought. Why are there goths and hippies running through our school?

I then snapped back to reality.  
"I've got to get to history!" I then ran off in the same direction as the girls.


End file.
